True Mercy
by Kimi-chan09
Summary: AU. Three girls from 2011 wake up in Hogwarts circe 1977. How did they get there? Why are they there? What are they going to do? Risk their own lives for those lost? Or play along? Add in Remus learning more about himself than he thought too. RL/OC
1. Chapter 1

OC Characters:

**True Mercy Hart**: Brown hair and parted to the left- cut into wavy layers, longest going to mid-back and shortest going to chin with left side-swept fringe, blue-violet eyes, peach-toned skin and full, rosy lips.

**Alex Marie Stone**: Auburn-brown hair and parted down the middle- cut into a bob style, shoulder length all around but longer to collarbone in front with choppy bangs, blue eyes, lightly tanned skin and full, pink lips.

**Jenny Anne Stone**: Strawberry Blond hair and parted to the left- long curls to mid-back with long bangs blended into hair, brown inner-green outer hazel eyes, pale skin and cupid arrow, pink lips.

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related, just my Ocs and plot. To explain, Alex and Jenny are twin sisters and True is their step-sister by her father marrying their mother. Read, Enjoy, and Review please.

True Mercy

Prologue:

"Come on, True! You said you'd go with us," Alex called from the bathroom where she was putting her hair up.

"She's right. Plus, you need to get out more. I don't think J.K. Rowling knows Harry Potter better than you do…and that's saying something," this comment came from Alex's fraternal twin sister, Jenny…who was sat on her bed looking thoughtful.

Rolling her eyes, True shut the fifth book of the Harry Potter series. The seventeen year-old stood and slid her green army-style jacket on after putting her beloved book back in its place.

"I'm ready when you two are. I said I'd go and I'll go," the brunette said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes again.

"Now, it's you holding us up, Alex. True is annoyed. I can tell by her eyes…they're starting to look more violet instead of blue," Jenny called to her sister, smirking when the aforementioned started cursing under her breath before coming to join them.

"I'll drive," Alex yelled out, regardless of the fact of them being within feet of one another.

Jenny through a 'really' look at True to which the only response was a silent shrug. The two girls followed their sister outside and to the car. They were going to the mall for summer shopping since a few of their clothes from last summer didn't fit any longer. After they found a bathing suit each and a few other articles, Jenny and Alex went to the food court to order some lunch while True went to get some fresh air after being in such large crowds. Spotting a stone bench in a secluded corner, True walked over and sat. Sometimes it felt as if she was just going through the motions- sleep, eat, work, shower, eat and repeat. When times got difficult, Alex and Jenny would always make an effort to bring her from her depression- usually it worked well but the doubt was always at the back of her mind. True didn't know what would happen or would've happened if she didn't have her sisters (step-sisters but their bond was strong). They provided her with a strength that she wouldn't have otherwise. Her thoughts were interrupted abruptly when a brown owl swooped down from the awning and headed straight for her. In her surprise and eagerness to protect herself, True fell over backwards off the bench with her legs remaining slung over the seat. Her position would've been comical enough to elicit a laugh if her heart wasn't beating rapidly in slight fear- after all, owls were known for their sharp talons that could rip through flesh. The owl, seemingly uncaring of True's reaction, landed gently on one of her raised knees and turned its gaze to the girl.

True searched the owl's eyes, less afraid but still cautious of the animal before being satisfied that it meant her no harm. Running her eyes over the owl, that was quite beautiful up close, she noticed it had something clutched in its beak. When her eyes appraised the piece of jewelry, the owl jerked its head forward- almost in a manner that told True to take it. So, cautiously and slowly, True reached her right hand forward while her left supported her upper body. As soon as her fingers brushed the silver, a feeling of warmth washed over her and she grasped the proffered object more firmly. When the cool metal was enclosed in her hand, the owl hooted softly before nudging her hand with what can only be described as loving affection before taking flight. Pulling her feet to the floor and sitting up straighter, True opened her hand to find a silver ring with a white stone and a peach colored stone on either sides of its center. The design seemed old but held quality workmanship and it seemed well taken care of. True studied the ring as it seemed to draw her attention before slipping it on the middle finger of her right hand. The warmth returned and True could only associate it with love. Before she could further think on her new piece of jewelry, why it felt so right on her finger or its manner of deliverance, Jenny's voice brought her to reality.

"True? What are you doing sitting on the ground like that?" Jen asked, the look of curiously confused but no less amused on her face.

"I fell off the bench," True said, standing to her feet and wiping any acquired dirt from her jeans.

Jen simply shook her head and laughed, "That's so something you would do. Come on, we got your favorite."

True smiled and followed Jen inside, pushing the ring to the back of her mind to think on later. After all, she was hungry and it was her favorite. They joked around and made plans for the summer before school started again as they ate.

"I can't believe we'll be seniors and this will be our final year," Jenny said.

"Me either," Alex replied. "Maybe I'll finally give Dan a chance at a date."

True and Jen laughed at this comment. It was so Alex to think about guys and bring them up whether it had something to do with the current discussion or not. True zoned out as Jen and Alex talked about their crushes last year and if any guys had changed over the summer.

"Hey, guys…" True interrupted the pair. "I'm going to go check out a store I saw earlier. I'll meet you at the car in half an hour, ok?"

After they nodded, True made her way through the crowds for the store she had seen earlier. It was fairly new and the girls hadn't been in it yet but True thought it might hold some of the answers to her questions. Coming upon the store, the sign read 'Antiques and the Like' seemed peculiar with its lettering done in old English style and antique décor. Entering the shop, True looked around at all the old furniture, décor, lamps, rugs, paintings, stationary and random nick-knacks.

"May I help you, Miss?" an elderly man asked from behind a glass counter, holding jewelry and intricate pieces of sculpted crystal.

"Yes, Sir. I have something and was wondering if you could take a look at it," True asked, walking closer to the man.

He seemed to be sixty at the least and wore a white-collared polo shirt with brown pants and a vest to match. He even had a pocket watch with the chain that attached to his waistcoat. His hair was white and combed in an old-world style while his light green eyes shone with a young light and wisdom. True slipped the ring from her finger already missing its comforting weight and handed it over to the man.

"I was wondering what the stones were and if they meant anything," True reiterated her questioned with more specifics.

"Hmm, let's see." True watched as the man got a jeweler's glass out to closer inspect the stones. "Well, the stones are all the same but different in color. The middle is a white Selenite and the ones on the ends are peach Selenites. I have a book over there that tells you about all sorts of stones, minerals and gems…you can have a look if you want."

"Thank you, Sir," she said, retrieving her ring back and almost sighing in relief at having it back on her finger.

"If I may, Miss. That's a very old piece and I imagine it being expensive. Best to keep it close," he told her.

"I will," True assured before going to the aisle he pointed out.

Finding the book and flipping through its pages, True found the page on Selenite and read it quickly.

Selenite is named for the Greek Goddess of the Moon, Selene, because of its moon-like glow. It is exchanged between lovers and will bring about reconciliation. It makes a great protection stone.

Brings mental clarity.

Helps one to access angelic guidance.

Quickly unblocks stagnant energy.

Instills a deep peace.

Peach Selenite is a transformation stone, in addition to the properties of the white Selenite. It helps to heal old emotional wounds and transforms negative energy into healing, forgiveness and acceptance.

True smiled, the words having an effect on her heart as ringing true before closing the book and putting it back. Turning around, she was about to leave before seeing a leather bound journal. It had paw prints running up the outer edge and was tied around a brass button to keep it closed. Grinning, True picked it up and took it to the counter to pay for it. After purchasing the book, she made her way to the car feeling better than she had in the past four years. How does the saying go? All good things come to an end? Or was it anything that can go wrong, will go wrong? Yea, that's it.

Thirty Minutes Later…

"_My name is Rebecca Whitlock for channel five news and I'm on the scene of a car accident that happened just ten minutes ago. It seems a truck driver fell asleep at the wheel and drifted into the opposite lane. To avoid the collision, the driver of a silver Subaru Forester swerved out of the way but was flipped in the remaining momentum. Unfortunately, the car caught fire and the flames are still being put out. Hope for survivors are low but we will report identification as soon as possible. Now, back to Ronald for Sports."_

No one noticed on the screen but high above the woman giving the report on the fatal car accident was a brown owl swooping in circles.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~


	2. Welcoming Transition

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, its characters or plot. Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do own my Ocs, my AU plot and a rather large bag of Skittles. Please have mercy and review…with a house elf on top. Please…

Chapter One- Welcoming Transition

Squinting her eyes from the harsh sunlight, True rolled over in bed and shoved the pillow over her head. After a few minutes of waking her brain to normal functionality, three things hit her hard. One- she didn't remember going to sleep. Two- she was sure this wasn't her bed. Three- her whole body was sore. Groaning at the dull pain, she sat up with some difficulty and a wince frowning her brow. Once the pain smoothed over and she got her bearings, she looked around the room. What she saw shocked her. It looked like the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. Completely crazy, right? The windows were tall and lit the large room where multiple beds were situated along the walls with large double doors at the end of the room. Throwing the blankets off, True saw that she was dressed in a dressing gown looking to belong in the seventies or something. Snagging a robe from the bedside chair, she threw it on as she moved towards the door after ensuring that Alex and Jen were sleeping peacefully. If this was really Hogwarts, there was only one man that might have some answers...if he was still alive that is. True was never more thankful for the insane amount of Harry Potter trivia she knew as of that moment.

The hallways- or corridors, as they were called in the books- were wide and filled with moving portraits and alcoves with suits of armor among other things. True tried to move quietly but in her nervous state, felt like the pads of her bare feet were unusually loud in the vacant halls. Rounding a corner, the stone Gargoyles that guarded the Headmaster's office were spotted. Smiling in her excitement, she walked up to them but managed enough sense to pinch herself to make sure it was real. Considering her squeak and the sharp pain in her arm, it was real. Now onto the next challenge: What was the password?

"Erm…lemon drops?" Nothing. "Acid Pops?" Not a thing. "Sherbet Lemon?" Nil. "Cockroach Clusters?" Zip. "Damn it. I need to see Professor Dumbledore. It's of the utmost importance."

"Is it, now?" a voice asked from behind.

True spun around so quickly she lost her footing and went to fall but hands steadied her again. Looking up, her eyes met the light blue ones of the man she was seeking.

"Professor Dumbledore!" She exclaimed in her excitement. "I was just looking for you but I didn't know the password and-"

His soft chuckling stopped any other words from spilling from her mouth.

"Come, my dear. I am most curious as to how you and your friends came to arrive here in the state that we found you," he spoke with a gentle and calming voice, but True could see the suspicion in his eyes. She couldn't blame him because of the state of the world as it was.

Dumbledore guided her to the staircase and spoke evenly, "Fizzing Whizbees". True let out a small whine at hearing that which made another chuckle escape the man. They ascended the stairs and entered his office- it looked just as the books described- down to Fawkes on his stand to the odd silver instruments on display. The elder Wizard seated himself behind his desk and clasped his hands together over the top. She moved into action and took up one of the chairs in front of his desk. True began her tale from the beginning- her being born in 1993 and how they came from North Carolina in 2011 up to what happened at the mall with the owl and ring. Omitting major parts of the Harry Potter book series but telling enough to convince him while not enough to divulge too much.

"On the way back from the mall a semi-truck swerved into our lane and Alex turned to avoid the collision but we ended up flipping. I don't know how many times exactly but it was more than once and we ended up upside down. I hit my head against the driver side back window and remember the others bleeding and bruised. I turned my head to look out the window and saw the gas catch fire. I knew it would blow and the whole car would burn with us inside it. All I could do is wishing we weren't there…that we wouldn't die." True's eyes were far away as she recounted the accident.

"May I see the ring?" he asked, after waiting patiently to speak.

"Yea…of course," she said, pulling the ring loose and putting it in his open palm.

"Hmm," Dumbledore turned the ring over in his hands to scrutinize it at every angle. "A very interesting piece. That man you spoke to is well informed. This ring is a very good and valuable gem…very old. Be sure to keep it close."

"I will," True replied, gingerly taking the ring back before slipping it back in its proper place. "I feel as if I lost something important to me when I take it off. In fact since I've gotten it, I've only taken it off to show you and the man at the shop."

"Well, Miss Hart-" Dumbledore started.

"True…if you will, Sir."

"True," he corrected amicably, almost happily with the way his eyes twinkled. "I feel that your coming will bring about many good things. However, it is nearing the end of breakfast…perhaps we shall go together?"

"Alright," she said, standing to move to his side. "What year is it, by the way?"

"It is June 30th 1977. The students just left home not a week ago."

"1977? But that's when the marauders and Lily and Snape…wait, why did we come back this far?" True asked, mostly to herself.

"Perhaps, you were meant to save people to make a more peaceful future for Harry Potter…give him the life he should have had."

"Maybe. But I only know a limited number of things of this time."

"I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Sir, how are we going to do this? I mean, my sisters and I didn't even have magic yesterday and now, we do. What's going to happen?"

"I believe I may have an answer to that. If you're open to it?"

"Anything seems better than this. What are you thinking?"

"Well…"

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Last Night at Potter Manor…

James Potter awoke to shouting and someone shaking him rather violently. Sitting up and wiping his eyes before finding his glasses so he could see, his mind finally made sense of the words being said.

"Just tell us what the hell's going on, Moony!" Sirius' voice was automatically at the forefront.

James could now see that their friend and fellow marauder was pacing the length of James' bedroom with a worried and slightly pained look. It was clear that he was in distress with his pale skin and the slight sheen of sweat on his forehead. In fact, upon a closer inspection, James could see that the front and back of his night shirt was wet too.

"Oi, what happened?" James asked, getting out of bed.

"That's what I've been asking him for the past five minutes now. I wake up to Moony shouting and squirming in his sleep so I try to wake him up. When I do, he gets up and starts pacing like a maniac."

"Moony, snap out of it!"

Shouting and yelling was getting them nowhere and whenever they stood in front of the antagonized werewolf, he simply walked around them muttering nonsense.

"Sorry about this, mate."

Sirius smacked Remus upside his head and everyone froze, awaiting some sort of reaction. The seventeen year-old werewolf turned to his two friends slowly and they anticipated a fight. Remus wasn't violent by any means but someone whose so distressed may act differently.

"Thanks for that." Sirius and James let out a breath of relief at Remus' calm tone.

"Now, can you explain what happened?" Sirius asked, his tone showing his irritation and concern.

"I don't really know. I saw a car crash and I think three girls died…but one of them seemed really important to me. It felt like I had been hurt when she was. I was terrified to lose her but I don't even know who she is. I feel like there's some sort of connection between her and I."

"What did she look like? Maybe we go to school with her but you don't realize," Sirius offered.

"Can't dispute that. If anyone knows the female population at Hogwarts, it's Sirius," James commented, earning a smirk from Sirius at the truth and a grimace from Remus. He hoped she wasn't one of Sirius' snog-partners.

"Medium brown hair but long…cut in layers with a slight wave. She had blue eyes but-" he stopped short, his brows furrowing.

"But? What else?" James asked, wanting to solve this mystery.

"I can't remember anymore," Remus said, almost whispering. "Why can't I remember? It's like her image became murky."

Sirius simply shrugged with sympathy.

"Sorry, mate…" came James' sympathetic tone.

"Let's just get some rest," Remus said, going back to his pallet on the floor.

Regardless of how hard he tried, Remus couldn't get the girl out of his mind. He felt such a connection with her that seemed impossible for someone you've never met before. It was so confusing but everything felt so real. However, try as he might, he couldn't picture her face…it was as if the image was distorted. He finally fell asleep with a couple hours left to sleep.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Three Weeks Later…

Dumbledore's idea was ludicrous but the girls couldn't be happier. Their lives in 2011 wasn't all that great anyway. He decided that after nearly a month of studying and taking daily lessons from him (not to mention the month left), True was ready and would teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Confused? Frightened? Thinking Dumbledore (or Albus as he's instructed True to call him) has finally lost it? So is she. Alex and Jenny, who had read the books but didn't invest as much in them as True, would enter into 7th Year as American transfer students. They'd been sorted just last night as Gryffindors. A day after their arrival, they made a trip into Diagon Alley to get some necessities (wand and books to catch up on lessons). Alex's wand was a 10 ½ of Holly wood with a Dragon heart-string core. Jenny's was a 10 ½ of Ebony wood with a Unicorn hair core. True's was a 10 ¾ of Oak wood with the unusual core of a Sphinx's hair- apparently the only one Ollivander made as it was an experiment. He was very excited to have the wand finally choose someone. However, now that school was only a week away- they returned to Diagon Alley to purchase the rest of their supplies.

"Flourish and Blotts is next," Jenny informed the group.

They'd already been to Madam Malkin's for their uniform robes and a few teaching ones for True. They still had to get their school books, writing utensils and such, potion ingredients and a pet for each of them. Luckily, Dumbledore insisted on giving them some spending money since they arrived with nothing but what was on their person and their shopping bags from the mall- amazingly enough. Once seeing the book store, they all cringed. The place was packed.

"How about I get our school books," True suggested. "Alex goes to get the writing utensils, ink, quills and that while Jenny goes and gets the potion ingredients, cauldron, scales and dragon-hide gloves. We'll meet at Magical Menagerie when we're done."

"Sounds great," Jenny said, not wanting to brave the crowd.

"Definitely." Alex left after a 'good luck' to the girls before walking away.

True took a deep breath before entering the store and weaving through the crowd to gather two sets of books from their school list and a sketchbook for herself, since Albus gave her a teaching manifest and grade book. Being careful of the crowd, she managed to pay for everything after a ten minute wait before heading outside. Shrinking the books, she slipped them into her shoulder bag while walking. Just as she looked back up, she bumped into a tall guy with sandy/light brown hair and light brown eyes. He dropped his stuff on impact and True immediately bent down to retrieve the bags, spewing apologies.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Remus had been walking with James, Sirius and Peter during their annual school shopping in Diagon Alley after meeting up in the Leaky Cauldron. His mind was preoccupied with what they'd taken up to calling 'Moony's dream girl' since none of them could place her obscure description amongst their memories. It was irritating to say the least but he was less worried about her health since he'd dreamt of her every night since then and she seemed fine. It was always the same thing but he never tired of it…only the mystery of her identity when he wakes. He'd always be in a forest under the full moon and spot her blurred image entering the clearing before he transformed into a werewolf with a howl of pain. He'd turn towards her and charge but she didn't move- simply waited for him to reach her before holding her arms open as if to embrace him. He'd slow before creeping closer to her to which she would grasp his wolfish face in her hands gently and smile. His pain, sadness and loneliness would be replaced with understanding, acceptance and unconditional love.

"_It's ok, Remus. I don't care about your condition. I don't see a werewolf and I certainly don't see a monster…I see you, Remus. The man you are and the man you will become. If you open your heart to me, I promise to spend the rest of my life reminding you of the love you deserve. No one else is as deserving as you."_

She would sit and lean against a tree while Remus lay beside her and rest his head in her lap. She would stroke his head and run her fingers through his hair (or fur) as she sung him into a peaceful sleep. It was in this distracted mindset that he didn't see a girl coming out of Flourish and Blotts where they were headed and bumped into her. He was pulled from his thoughts and watched as the girl bent to get his bags. She moved so quickly and gracefully that he didn't have a chance to help her before she stood back up, uttering apologies as she went. An unknown warmth spread through Remus and made him think of being wrapped in a blanket in front of the fireplace with a hot cup of cocoa during winter. The feeling of comfort and…love. His dreams were clearing lately and he could now tell what her smile looked like as well as her voice. When the girl's violet eyes, for that was their color, made contact with his brown it seemed time stopped for him. Nothing else mattered more than her.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going," the girl said, blushing in embarrassment that made her even more enchanting.

"S'ok," he mumbled, feeling at odds at his mind boggling feelings.

She smiled and presented his bags which he took clumsily before giving her a bashful smile.

"True! TRUE!" came a loud voice from several feet away and many people turned to stare at the blond.

The brunette turned to look at her friend and signaled her for a minute. Turning back to the guy who had three friends behind him, the now identified girl smiled.

"Sorry, that's my friend over there shouting my name like she's crazy…" she explained. "I should go. I'll see you later."

With that, she walked to her friend who started chatting right away and with a final wave and parting smile, the crowd swallowed them both.

"True," Remus breathed with a dreamy smile.

"Was that her, Moony? Your dream girl?" Sirius asked, curious as to his friend's reaction.

"I think so," was the short reply.

"Not bad, Mr. Lupin…not bad at all. She's a fine looking bird."

Ignoring the self-doubt of his own charm and fear that the girl of his dreams, quite literally, would choose Sirius over him- Remus continued into the bookstore.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

"Guess who I met in Slug and Jiggers Apothecary? Severus Snape. He got down some ingredients for me since I was too short. I didn't even ask him to," Jenny said, talking quieter than usual for the sensitive subject matter. "He's not all that bad looking. I mean, he has the hooked nose and pale skin but his hair looked fine. I think maybe Rowling was down playing his appearance so you'd think him the bad guy, you know? Anyways, who were the boys you were talking to?"

"Judging from their looks and numbers, I'd say it was the Marauders. I bumped into Remus after I shrunk our stuff to fit in my bag and wasn't paying attention. I knew they'd all be good looking, well maybe not Peter so much, but they're all handsome…especially Remus."

"He seemed rather embarrassed talking to you with his blush and all," Jenny remarked, searching her sister's face.

"Hmm, I suppose. Could be anything really."

Jenny rolled her eyes, knowing that he obviously made an impression on True which is no small task. They made it to Magical Menagerie and saw Alex waiting for them with two large bags from Scribbulus Writing Instruments. After informing Alex of their excursions and shrinking the bags to fit into True's bag, the three girls entered the pet shop with countless animals on display. They split off and looked into the cages with different animals in them. When they left, they had all found an animal. Alex and Jenny both found an owl- complete with caged carrier, food and treats. Alex got a barn owl with a white masked face and white chest while the body and wings were covered with brown, light brown, and beige spotted coat. Jenny got a tawny owl with a brown coat speckled dark brown and slight orange. True on the other hand got a hybrid of cat and Kneazle. It looked like a small panther but larger than an average housecat and was black in color except for rusty red strips along the legs, tail and ears. Its eyes were a vivid olive green with amber around the pupils and gave off blatant intelligence. The man said it never came to anyone and always hissed when people tried to get closer. He was glad the male cat-Kneazle mix warmed to someone, especially since that someone bought him. Once done, the girls went into an alleyway to Disapparate to Hogsmeade. They had a lot to prepare for when school started.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

September 1st at King's Cross Station…

After saying their goodbyes to their parents, the four Marauders got on the train to find a compartment for the long journey to Hogwarts. James smiled wide upon finding a compartment only a few away from the one Lily had taken up with Mary MacDonald, Marlene McKinnon and Alice Burke. Remus got out a book to read while Sirius and Peter started a game of Exploding Snap since James would have to leave and meet with the Prefects as his duties as Head Boy dictated him to. The guys could practically see Lily's indignant and disbelieving face now.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

True looked up from the think volume Spell book that contained various curses, jinxes, hexes, charms and their counters spells. The trio had Floo-ed into the Leaky Cauldron at ten this morning to take the Knight Bus to King's Cross station and boarding the train as early as ten twenty. It'd been at least six hours into the train's journey and the sun had set a half an hour ago making it too dark to see the scenery passing by. Alex was stretched along the opposite seat with a Witch Weekly because she'd studied herself out (her words) while Jenny was going over her Potion's book. They came up with the convincing background stories over break and had met many of the Professors as they arrived from their summer holidays. The three of them were sisters (true) from America (true) whose parents died in a car accident (true but four years ago or like thirty years in the future) and had to stay with their guardian, Headmaster Dumbledore (false but he took to the girls and 'adopted' them as his own since he has no family but Aberforth). They'd went to Salem Witches' Institute and transferred to Hogwarts over the summer (false) but True graduated early (false). Alex and Jenny would stay in the Seventh Year Girls' Dormitory with four other girls in Gryffindor while True got her own living quarters.

Shrinking and sliding her book into her robe pocket, True stood with a groan from sitting in the same position for so long and stretched.

"I'm going to walk and check things out. Be back soon." With a nod from the twins, she walked out and slid the door shut gently.

Walking along the corridor of the train with compartments on each side, she had to ignore the curious and confused looks. No one would know who she was until the Welcoming Feast and she still wasn't keen on the students' reaction to the news. How do you respect a teacher that's the same age as you if not a few years older? It's going to be hard but if Dumbledore had faith in her abilities then she'd give it everything she got. While some retained some sense of secrecy in their glancing, most were full-on staring. When the occasional student decided to solve the mystery, she would respond with a simple 'I'm new' and continue walking. She probably looked strange with her Muggle clothes since most of the students were wearing their school robes already. Quinn wore black leggings that went a few inches past her knees under a white, swooped neck Baby Doll dress that went mid-thigh with two buttons on the front and a thick belt around her waist. Dark purple flats with a black bow that matched her purple belt and a silver heart shaped locket with a small diamond set in it with her initials T.M.H. in an elegant script completed her look. The robe she wore was made of a light weight material that reached mid-calf length and its inner lining was a light purple/blue silk.

Passing by a compartment of older Slytherin students, she tried to look inconspicuous but her luck was never that good. She got ten steps away when the door slid open and a voice beckoned to her.

"Oi, who are you? I've never seen you around before," a guy said, coming to stand in the middle of the corridor with two of his friends behind him.

"I'm new to Hogwarts," she answered simply, being mindful of her tone and expression- definitely not looking for a fight.

"Oh? Where'd you come from then?" he demanded.

"Salem in America."

"Why are you dressed like a Muggle?" The disgust was obvious in his tone and the slight snarl.

"She's probably a Mud-" one of the other boy's said before three wands appeared over True's shoulders to point at the Slytherins.

"I've heard enough out of you, Mulciber," came a voice from behind her directed at the leader of the group.

Turning her head slightly, she wasn't really surprised to find the four Marauders backing her up with Peter in the back.

"What are you going to do, Potter? Even the Head Boy can't take points while we're still on the train," sneered the other nameless one.

In a moment, the Slytherins pulled out their wands and pointed it at the Gryffindors. True about had enough and didn't want things to escalate further, knowing it would surely break out into a fight.

"Twenty points from Slytherin for insulting a teacher," the words were out and everyone looked at her. "Wands away. Now." Her last words were said silently with an edge to her voice that made a chill run down everyone's spines. "I will not repeat myself!"

Wands went back into pockets as her eyes narrowed on them all. Hopefully they got the point across that she wasn't to be trifled with.

"Teacher?" asked Mulciber, disbelief lacing his tone.

"Yes. Horace will be very upset to learn that thanks to you and your friends, Slytherin will be starting off the school year in the negative. Now, get back into your compartment before I take more points away. Or do wish to stay and find out the merit of my words?" True asked, her being exuding authority and confidence.

The three Slytherins complied while grumbling the entire time. She caught one saying that she was probably bluffing since she was their age but she didn't move until their door slid shut. Turning to face the four Gryffindors, she took stock of their surprise before Sirius and James burst into laughter, beckoning Peter to follow their lead and join in the merriment.

"This one's a riot. _Twenty points from Slytherin for insulting a teacher_," Sirius mocked in between guffaws that sounded like barking.

"I know. Did you see their faces," James commented, bent double and panting to regain his breath.

True rolled her eyes and looked to the only one not about to wet himself. She noticed that Remus had been staring at her when her eyes locked on his and a slow blush invaded his cheeks. They seemed to study one another for a few moments while the others collected themselves and she noted that they were standing merely a foot or so away from one another. Finally, she broke eye contact first and looked to the others who were still grinning like idiots.

"If we're done here, I need to continue my rounds. You should all return to your-" her voice was cut abruptly as the train halted violently, throwing those standing to the floor.

True felt her head smack against the wall of the compartment behind her as a hand grasped her waist, the only thing keeping her upright. Opening her eyes, she found that Remus had caught himself on the wall behind her with his arm next to her head and it was his other hand supporting her. The force of the train stopping had thrown the other three Marauders to the floor in a heap but True was barely aware of that fact since Remus's face was barely an inch away from hers. The slightest of movements and she could kiss him. Their breath intermingled and his earthy scent filled her senses. Clearing her throat, she moved from under him gently to look around. The lights had gone out and now, she could see that the windows nearby were encasing in a film of ice as the air grew cold. She knew what that meant almost instantly.

"Get back to your compartment, now!" She shouted as she stepped over the heap as they tried to disentangle themselves from one another. Seeing a few students poking their heads out their doors, curious as to what was happening- she shouted again. "Everyone! In your compartments now! Stay there until otherwise instructed!"

She closed a few doors to prove her point before pulling her wand from the left sleeve of her robe. Dark, hooded figures appeared several feet down the train and as if on instinct, she waved her wand and cast a nonverbal 'Expecto Patronum'. Three silver wolves burst forth from her wand tip and charged at the Dementors, all the while growling, howling and barking ferociously.

"Moony!"

At hearing the shout, True spun quickly and cast another Patronus charm the exact same as the last to vanquish any remaining Dementors in that end of the train. She ran up to the quartet and saw Remus looking paler than earlier with a look of distress upon his face.

"James, get Lily and meet us in your compartment. Now." He nodded and left as the lights flickered back on and the train started moving again. "Sirius, help me move him back to your compartment."

With that, Sirius took one side and she took the other. Luckily, their compartment was only a few away and Sirius plopped Remus onto the seat with her at his side. True immediately started rubbing his back in slow motions, hoping to sooth the disgruntled Gryffindor.

"Just breath, Remus. You're going to be ok," she said gently, her eyes soft with worry.

"True!" Alex called as she and Jenny appeared in the doorway with James and Lily coming up behind them.

"What happened?" Jenny asked, walking into the compartment and taking a seat.

"Dementors," True stated simply.

Digging in her robes pocket, she pulled out five bars of non-magical chocolate and offered them to the twins, James and Lily.

"Take a bar each." Once they did, she continued. "Alex, you and Jenny will take the front end of the train and work your way back. James, you and Lily will do the same starting with the back end. When you meet in the middle, come back here. If there's a student that looks to be in Remus's state, give them a piece of chocolate…it'll help. Everyone is to stay in their compartment until we get to Hogwarts. If they have to use the restroom or loo, as you call it- then they go in pairs. Go…and try to reassure the younger students."

With a determined nod from the four, they left and True opened the remaining bar of chocolate to break a piece off for Remus. She offered it to him with a kind smile.

"This will help," she said, looking into his eyes. "Trust me."

He nodded weakly and started eating the chocolate slowly. She stood and surveyed Sirius and Peter sat side by side while Remus was leaning over slightly.

"I have to go talk to the driver. I'll be back shortly. Do not leave this compartment. Dumbledore's already warned me about you four (not really) so don't even try anything," she said before disappearing down the hall.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Remus wished she didn't have to go but what could he do? Ask her to stay? Tell her that even though the chocolate was working, he felt better when she was sat next to him and rubbing his back soothingly. She'd think him absolute barmy. Sighing, he calmed himself with the chocolate and thoughts of her returning soon. He admitted to himself that she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Her rich, wavy brown hair contrasted against her pale-peach toned skin and brought out her violet eyes that looked blue at first glance. She was obviously fit- her leggings sculpted her legs and he had been in such close proximity that he couldn't help but notice how her body heat melded with his before it got cold. He shivered just remembering the feeling of her breath splaying over his lips- smelling of mint chocolate. If she hadn't moved when she did, Remus was sure he would've dipped down to see if she tasted like mint chocolate as well. To counter the mint smell of her breath was the scent of honeysuckle and lavender from her hair and body. Shaking his head, he promised himself then and there that he would see Professor Dumbledore as soon as possible…maybe he knew how Remus could feel such a strong bond with someone he hardly knew.

"Blimey, did you see the way she handled those Dementors? Her Patronus had three dogs to each spell cast. She must be strong," James said, entering the compartment with Lily following.

"They weren't dogs, they were wolves…" Lily corrected kindly. "The howling and growling gave it away."

"She is strong," came another feminine voice as the girls from earlier entered. "My name's Alex, by the way."

"Jenny," the other nodded in greeting before taking a seat by her sister.

It was James, Sirius and Peter across from Remus, Alex, Jenny and Lily.

"Who are you three, anyway?" Sirius asked, his eyes more intent on the auburn haired girl.

"We're transfers from America. Jenny and I are twins and True's our sister by marriage…so step-sister, I guess. Our parents died in a car accident so we came here to be closer to our Guardian," Alex shrugged.

"Sorry about your parents," Lily said genuinely as the others nodded along.

"No worries," Jen said kindly with a smile.

"Whose your Guardian? If I may," James asked.

"Albus Dumbledore."

A minute of silence passed before Sirius let out a low whistle.

"Whoa," commented James, also taken aback.

"I see you've been sorted into Gryffindor already," Lily pointed to their scarlet and gold striped ties. "What year are you in?"

"Seventh," Jen answered.

"And we'll be boarding with the other Seventh Year girls," added Alex.

"Are you Muggle-born, then?" Lily asked, curious about the newcomers- she'd never heard of transfer students in all the history of Hogwarts.

"Yes," Alex's tone was curt with suspicion.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm Muggle-born too, you see. I was merely curious. I'm sorry if I upset you," Lily apologized.

"Don't take her too seriously…we don't," came a voice from the doorway and everyone turned to see that True had gotten back. Staying in front of the door when it closed, she looked at the people gathered with a thoughtful expression. "How'd it go on your end, Alex? Jen?"

"No one was shaken too bad. A few Firsties but we told them everything had been handled and a fourth year who needed some chocolate," Alex said, looking to Jen to make sure she didn't forget something but Jen nodded in agreement.

"James? Lily?" Quinn asked, looking between the two.

"Lily comforted some First Year girls crying and wanting to go home," James said with sadness but he looked at her with adoration.

"Well, James made sure a group of Sixth Years and a Second Year got chocolate because they were pale and shaking," Lily commented with a smile and glance at the boy mentioned.

"Good. I'm glad no one was hurt," True said with a sigh, as if a heavy weight was lifted from her shoulders- and the others were sure it had. After all, she saved them all from being killed or worse.

"How did you know about the chocolate?" Lily asked, curiosity shining in her green eyes.

"I read a lot," Quinn smirked tiredly.

"I hope the new Defense professor can actually teach," Sirius muttered. "Every teacher we've had so far seems to like book work and it's hard to learn defensive spells without actually practicing."

"Yea," James's tone was dejected.

"Maybe the position really is cursed," Lily added.

No one saw the silent looks between the three American sisters and the smiles they fought from their faces.

"We'll be arriving shortly," True announced.

"Great 'cause I think my stomach just ate my spleen. It'll move on to the kidneys next," Alex said.

Everyone laughed and although they had just been attacked, there was still hope for the new year.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

"Where did True disappear to?" Lily asked, looking around the crowd of students heading into the Great Hall.

"She's probably already in there," Jenny replied, smothering her laughter at the image of their shocked faces when they find out the secret.

"Food," Alex called their attention, walking away with them following behind.

They all gathered at the Gryffindor table with some swiveling their heads around to find True. Sirius was the one to point it out.

"Bloody Hell! I thought she was just joking," Sirius said, pointing at the Staff Table where everyone saw True sitting amongst the ranks next to McGonagall's empty seat by Dumbledore.

"Blimey…she's our age! Isn't she?" James looked to Alex and Jenny, who were the only ones not surprised.

"She's seventeen, yea…" Alex said, shrugging.

"She's really smart and Dumbledore found her talented enough to teach Defense. At least, you know her classes won't be boring," Jenny finished Alex's thoughts.

"She definitely handled the situation on the train…scaring away the Dementors and making sure everyone was ok," Lily supplied. "Quite admirable, really."

Everyone was called to silence as McGonagall stepped into the Hall with the First Year students to be Sorted. After the new students took seats at their respective House Table and McGonagall took her seat, Dumbledore stood for a short speech before the feast.

"To the new students…welcome. To the returning students…welcome back. Now, I have been informed of the incident on the train and I believe we should all thank the person responsible for acting so quickly to protect you all. True Hart has kindly accepted the position of teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year." Dumbledore smiled and gestured to True, who was blushing with McGonagall smiling at her. Most of the students became rowdy at learning this information and making their confusion but gratitude known. Slytherins were the only ones groaning but most were wondering how she'd do as a teacher. After Dumbledore called for silence again, he continued. "She may be the same age as you Seventh Years but I think she proved to everyone that she is quite capable of dealing with attacks and therefore, handle the post in which she has taken. I expect you all to respect her and remember, she is a Professor and retains all authority of such. Now, I'm sure everyone is hungry. Tuck in."

Food appeared on the tables and students talking wildly filled the Great Hall as everyone piled their plates high of delicious morsels. Sirius, James and Peter made no move to hide their poor table manners as they dug into roast, potatoes, carrots, chicken and anything else that caught their fancy. Remus, Lily, Alex and Jenny were more calm and thought chewing before swallowing their food was a good idea. Remus kept sneaking glances at True (who conversed with Prof. Flitwick, McGonagall and Dumbledore) at the Staff Table and every time Jenny caught him, she'd smirk into her potatoes. It was obvious he liked her and Jenny found his shy nature the cutest thing, not that she liked him like that. Just that it would be funny when put together with True's not so shy nature. It really depended on the subject matter when it came to True's shyness. She was too humble to accept praise without the slightest blush but more personal matters didn't count since she didn't care what anyone thought of her. Alex and Jenny ensured that since they were the ones who rubbed off on her.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

True walked out the double doors just to be ambushed by seven Gryffindors. Rolling her eyes with a smirk, she raised her eyebrows at them. She should have expected that they'd want to talk.

"We thought you were joking!" Sirius and James exclaimed at the same time, showing how close they were.

"I never said I was," she replied, her eyes sparkling with amusement- something Remus noticed immediately.

"Well, no…but-" Sirius's sentence was cut short by Lily.

"I think it's brilliant. At least, we know you'll actually teach us Defense," said their redheaded friend.

"Will you teach us how to conjure a Patronus?" James asked, walking along with the others- probably not aware where True was leading them.

"You haven't learned how to, yet?" she asked, her brows furrowed.

"We've read a lot of things but didn't get around to actually practicing them," Sirius answered.

"Tell me that you at least know some spells for Defense?" she asked again, getting worried that her work will be cut out for the older students.

"We know some jinxes, hexes and stuff like that," supplied James.

"Comes from bullying other students," Lily said, her face showing her distaste for it.

"It's something, at least." True came to a stop, forcing everyone else to as well. "I'll try and do what I can. I doubt we'll use the books much except for references, essays and something to level tables with."

That got a laugh out of everyone while Sirius and James threw a high-five.

"Alright, I have to prepare for classes. Go get some sleep…however, if anyone needs me. Pixie Little." With that, the door that the others finally noticed they had stopped at- unlocked and opened. "That's the password to my living quarters. I'll update you when I change it. Now, classes start tomorrow and I won't have Minerva mad at me for keeping you awake."

After exchanging goodnights and see you tomorrows, everyone walked back the way they came seeing how they were on the same floor as the Fat Lady and Gryffindor Tower. True was about to close her door when Remus's voice halted her and drew her attention.

"Yea," she asked.

Remus cleared his throat at seeing her sincere gaze, "I was wondering if you knew the password for Dumbledore's office. I need to talk to him about something tomorrow."

"Of course. It's Fizzing Whizbees."

"Thanks…er, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Remus."

He nodded before trekking after the others, feeling warm at her voice saying his name with such care. He really needed to find out what drew him to her so strongly before he did something stupid that would no doubt jeopardize them both.

True shut her door and after half an hour of devising quizzes, she went about her nightly routine before falling into a restful sleep.


	3. First Lesson: Judging Too Quickly

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, its characters or plot. Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do own my Ocs, my AU plot and a rather large bag of Skittles. Please have mercy and review…with a house elf on top. Please… The idea of Imprinting belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter Two- First Lesson: Judging Too Quickly

True woke up and after showering and brushing her teeth, looked into her wardrobe to decide what to wear for her first four classes of the year. It was Friday and she had two morning classes and two afternoon classes. It was the afternoon classes that had True nervous. It went like this:

Friday Class Schedule for D.A.D.A

9-10am Single Class with Second Year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw

10: 15-12 noon Double Class with Third Year Ravenclaw and Gryffindor

12-1:30pm Lunch

1:30-2:30pm Staff Break

2:30-3:30pm Single Class with Sixth Year Gryffindor and Slytherin

3:45-5:30pm Double Class with Seventh Year Gryffindor and Slytherin

Now you understand her worries- two classes of mortal enemies and their older so she'll probably have to keep them reined in. Not a task she was looking forward to- hopefully, they realized she could give out punishments just as the other professors. Anyway, she grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, a white long sleeve shirt with a black fitted, v-front vest. Her black and white high-top converses went on her feet as her ring, locket and a 2 ½ in. black leather bracelet went on her left wrist with a metal talisman depicting a wolf howling on it. Making sure to don her robe from last night, she grabbed her class planner, quizzes and journal before leaving her rooms and heading to breakfast. Passing by the Gryffindor table on her way to the staff table, she saw some of her friends gathered but looking tired.

"Sirius, try not to fall asleep in your porridge…" True chuckled as seeing the guy in question falling asleep regardless of the hand propping his head up.

"How can you be so awake," he asked, his words slurring a bit.

"I went to sleep last night…did you?" she countered.

"Humph," he turned to his bacon after pushing his porridge away which resulted in another laugh from True.

"Good morning," Lily said, coming to sit next to Jenny and Alex.

"Morning," most everyone chimed in, though James' and Sirius' were more grunts.

"Where's Remus? I thought he left already," Lily asked, looking around the Hall.

"Dunno," James replied.

"Maybe he's seeing Albus. He asked me last night if I knew the password to his office and since the Headmaster's nowhere to be seen either…" True supplied before nodding to the half-coherent group. "I'll see you all later."

"Does that mean we have your class today?" Sirius asked, suddenly more awake and lively.

True simply laughed as she walked away. Passing McGonagall on her way, who had started to hand out timetables, she gave a quiet 'good luck' to which True smiled. She would need it, surely.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Headmaster's Office…

"What did you need, Mr. Lupin?" Dumbledore asked from his seat behind his desk.

"Er, well…Sir, I don't exactly know what's going on." Remus was having a hard time explaining his reason for coming.

"Just explain it however you can. We shall make sense of it after," the older Wizard suggested.

Nodding, he spoke. "It's about True. I've been having dreams of…her. It started over the summer…about a week after we left school. I didn't know who it was at first because her face was a bit murky and then trying to recall her image, it just faded away from my memory. Towards the end of summer, things got clearer to where I saw her smile and heard her voice. When James, Sirius, Peter and I went to Diagon Alley to get our school supplies, I bumped into True and knew instantly that she was the one in my dreams. It kind of felt like a warm blanket wrapping around you after playing in the snow. I've felt this strong connection and bond to her, even in my dreams but more so now, that I've met her in person. It's like nothing else matters to me than her. I want to make her happy and protect her, no matter what I have to do. Everything she does draws me to her and I don't understand why."

By the time Remus finished, he noticed that the Headmaster's eyes were twinkling as they usually did when he knew something or was up to mischief himself.

"How much do you know about Werewolves, Mr. Lupin?"

Remus furrowed his brows. Why would he ask something like that? He knew everything about Werewolves. Going as far as getting books and researching them because he wanted to know what to expect after he was bitten.

"Everything. I've done a lot of research on them since I was bitten and turned."

"Perhaps, you know less about yourself than you thought. You see, Mr. Lupin, Werewolves date back just as far as Wizards if not further. Therefore, there are some things that not many know about. Since Werewolves are seen as dangerous and not taken kindly by the magical community, not a lot of people know anything beyond the affliction and how to deal with it. I may have something that will help you learn something you may not have known before." Dumbledore stood and perused his large shelf of old-looking books before choosing a leather bound tome a few inches thick.

"This book was given to me by an old friend. It has little known but valuable information pertaining to many different creatures." He flipped through it before finding the page he wanted. "Ah! Here it is. You see, Mr. Lupin…since Werewolves are cursed beings with extremely dangerous tendencies-" Remus hung his head at this. "No need to be ashamed, Mr. Lupin. I was about to get to the part that pertains to your conundrum." Satisfied when Remus looked up with interest, he continued. "Now, since Werewolves are cursed…it was made that they have a chance at some form of peace and happiness. Many do not know of this because in a world as large as ours, it becomes too difficult to accomplish this task and so not many Werewolves hold out hope for it. Do you know what Imprinting is, my dear boy?"

"No, Sir."

"Perhaps, then, you should read this and you'll understand."

Dumbledore handed the opened book to him and he quickly read the passage about Imprinting. The Headmaster smiled as the different emotions played over Remus's face as he read farther into the text- shock, nervousness, understanding and a big grin told of his happiness. Suddenly, the smile faded into a frown as his brows furrowed in worry.

"What happens if she doesn't-" he began to ask.

"You need not worry about that. It may take some time for her to realize her feelings for you and then, to accept them. You must know, Mr. Lupin…True is in a new place with new people and a position that procures her time. I've already told her that other than the Welcoming and End-Of-Year feasts that she is free to sit wherever she wishes. However, beyond all of that…she has a great responsibility and heavy burden on her shoulders- the girl that you've fallen in love with-" Remus blushed at this, knowing it was true. "-is bound for a greater destiny that she even realizes. But as far as not loving you in return, you must remember that you've Imprinted on her because she is your soul mate and perfect match. She will realize with time but until then, just show her that you're there for her and always will be. Try not to do anything in front of the other students, if you can help it…gaining the students respect will be difficult enough without them thinking you get special treatment."

Nodding, Remus handed the book back to Dumbledore before leaving to catch the last fifteen minutes of breakfast. When he slid into the seat next to Sirius, Lily handed him his timetable.

"Where've you been, Moony?" Sirius asked, a brow raised.

"I had to talk to the Headmaster," he replied, grabbing some breakfast while looking over his schedule at the same time.

"We all have Defense this afternoon. I'm so excited," Lily exclaimed, looking around at everybody.

"Can't wait," Jenny said.

"It'll prove interesting, that's for sure." Alex commented.

"What does that mean?" Lily asked, curious about their new teacher.

"True was always the one who looked like she wasn't paying attention in class-" Alex started.

"-sketching or writing in her journal but every time the teacher called on her, she'd have the right answer. She's also really opinionated-" Jen continued.

"-and respects everyone for having their own thoughts about things. She knows what to do to keep things interesting so the class will pay attention and have fun."

"You two freak me out when you do that," Sirius deadpanned before everyone burst into laughter.

"Too bad we have that class with the Slytherins," Sirius said after everyone calmed down.

"If we know our True-" Jen said.

"-and we do-" Alex added.

"-she'll use that fact to her advantage."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked, finally joining the conversation.

"She means that I'll make you all hold hands and sing merry little tunes," True answered from behind Sirius, who jumped at hearing her voice.

"Bloody Hell…you walk silently," Sirius muttered as the other laughed.

"Better to sneak upon my prey…my dear," she replied with a grin.

Lily, Jenny and Alex laughed at the joke while James laughed at Sirius's confused face.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"It's from a Muggle bedtime story," True explained as the others giggled. "The wolf eats grandma and pretends to be her while talking to Little Red Riding Hood. 'Grandma, what big ears you have.' 'The better to hear you with, my dear.' 'Grandma, what big eyes you have.' 'The better to see you with, my dear.' 'Grandma, what big teeth you have.' 'The better to eat you with, my dear.'" Her voice lowered when she said the last and lunged at Sirius to pinch his cheeks playfully.

The group erupted into laughter at her teasing and Remus was relieved that it was a joke when she called him 'my dear'. Apparently, though he wanted her to be happy…he was jealous of other guys if they got to close to her. It calmed him to know that she'd probably not date students since she was technically a teacher and Jenny had mentioned her strict morals and ethics last night when they questioned them about True and themselves.

"Alright…alright. I have to get going. How sad would it be if I were late to my own class?" True said. "Have fun and try not to get detention on the first day back." The end was directed to the guys, but the amusement in her eyes gave her away. "See you later. You better not be late to my class." With that, she was down the aisle and out the door.

"We should get going too. I don't want to be late to Professor McGonagall's class," Lily said, everyone nodding in agreement.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Finally after what seemed like the longest day in history, the Seventh Year Gryffindors and Slytherins gathered around the door of classroom 3C for Defense Against the Dark Arts. They had went through lunch hearing all about how cool the teacher is and the subjects they'd went over for lessons from Second, Third and a few Sixth Years. Now, they could see it for themselves. The door opened on its own and allowed them inside. The Gryffindors were the first ones in and took seats to the right side of the room while the Slytherins took the left side desks. Eventually, the seats looked like this.

Avery/Mulciber Jenny/Alex Lily/Mary

Crabbe/Goyle Remus/Peter James/Sirius

Severus Two Female Slytherins Marlene/Alice

Two Female Slytherins

True was sitting cross-legged on top of her desk reading through parchments as everyone got settled and looked up as soon as the noise ceased. Everyone stared back silently as her eyes moved around the room, making sure to make eye contact with everyone before letting out a small but genuine smile.

"Ok. I know this seems strange for all of you…having someone teaching you whose the same age, if not a bit younger, than you. However, the Headmaster wouldn't have given me this position if he felt I wasn't responsible and mature enough to handle it. Now, there will be a few rules that not only apply to my classroom but the way I take to my role. I will not stand bullying, in any form or with any spell. Unless instructed to do so, I don't want a single finger grazing a wand during classes. There will be many different ways and subject matters that I plan on teaching, including practical lessons, reading from the book and over all, studying defense. I know that your classes have been inconsistent in this subject so I'll need your help deciding what to learn about. Before you moan and groan about me being unfair, this is not a quiz and will not be counted as a grade. It's a questionnaire that I need each of you to fill out," True informed, slipping from her desk with a stack of paper. She went to the start of rows and started handing them out.

"Take one and pass the others back. Now, where it asks for your name…I want each of you to write what name you wish to go by- whether it's your last name, first name or a nickname. Though, if the nickname has nothing to do with your original name then specify who you are. I'll give you all twenty five minutes to complete it. If you don't know the answer to a question then leave it blank. Bring them to me when your done, please. Thank you."

True sat back down in her chair behind her desk when a large cat came trotting down the stairs from her personal office. It hopped into a bed sat on a small table pressed against her desk and mewed until True rolled her eyes with a loving grin. Still reading the parchment from earlier, she reached up and scratched the cat around its ears and scruff. The time passed quickly as she made notes of potential lessons for her Third and Sixth Years while scratching from quills filled the classroom. When she called 'time's up', everyone stood to return their paper in. Quite strange for some, she gave them all a smile and thanked them before making a neat stack on her desk.

"Alright. Moving on…I want you all to look at the board," she said, flipping the chalk board to show four pictures of children looking about the age eleven. "I have four pictures here of children about the same age as First Year students. Now, tell me your opinions of them."

"What do you mean?" Mary asked, her hand poised and brows furrowed in confusion. "They're just kids."

"Yes. They're just kids." True agreed. "So, your first thoughts are that it's just four pictures of four different kids. Nothing passed that. However, what if I were to tell you a bit about them? This girl right here is the nicest person you could ever meet but she's bullied because she's a bit different than her peers. This boy is arrogant and acts better than everyone else. This other boy is rude and throws insults at people. This last girl is an outcast because she likes to read and spend time alone. What do you think of them now?"

Alex raised her hand and received a nod from True to talk.

"The two girls are innocent in everything. They never did anything to anyone. The boys seem to have a bad attitude so I wouldn't want to be near them."

"Understandable." True nodded. "Does everyone feel basically the same?" Receiving nods in response, she continued. "Ok, so we have what you thought upon first sight. Then we have what you thought upon first or even second meeting. But the point of this discussion is nothing is ever guaranteed. You can never know someone unless you go beyond your comfort zone. I try to never judge so harshly because I may not know the full details of something. From the day we're born and every moment since has profound meaning that none of you may be aware of." She pointed to each picture in turn, going in the same order as her earlier descriptions.

"This nicest person was born into a wonderful family with loving parents and siblings. She's bullied because of something she can't help- her blood status as a Muggle-born and the magic she embodies. That some people think is wrong and a waste of talent." This certainly got their attention. "This boy was the only child of two loving parents who spoiled him from the day he was born so when he went to school, he didn't know better than to act the same as he always did." James reddened and slouched a bit at that. "This boy has a horrible home life. He grew up being ignored by his parents and no one ever expressed that he had such great potential for something…anything that he chose." Snape seemed to realize this meant him of his frown and suspicious look were anything to go by. "So you see, we all tend to judge too quickly before truly giving someone a chance. You could be missing out at knowing an extraordinary person. Every action has a reaction…every choice when decided upon has consequences…and every moment sculpts us into who we are today. Who we will become…in ten years…twenty…fifty. Someone could have the biggest effect on another without even knowing."

The class seemed speechless for the time being, some looking on with admiration while others looked thoughtful.

"Yes, Lily?" asked True, seeing her friend with her hand in the air.

"What of that girl? You didn't mention her back story," she pointed to the last girl.

"Vigilant, I see." True gave a small smile. "This girl was born because her mother's choice. The doctors, or healers, could only save one: the mother or the child. The mother told them that no matter what happens, they were to save her baby. It deserved a chance at life. And so, this girl grew up without a mother figure until she was eight when her father remarried. She grew up with two sisters that were her age and her older brother. When she was thirteen, she thought it would be fun to sneak out of the house. Her brother caught her halfway to her destination and after throwing a fit, she got her way. He went with her to get the strawberry ice cream she wanted from the store. However, when they went to pay for it…robbers came and after one got nervous, he shot the girl's brother. An ambulance was called to take him to the hospital. On the way, the girl kept apologizing for causing everything…but the brother just denied it was her fault and repeatedly told her that he'd be fine. He wasn't fine and died before the ambulance even made it to the hospital." Looking around, True saw that a few of the girl's eyes were watery from tears.

"She grew up a lot, despite her age. Feeling that if she had been more mature and hadn't snuck out in the first place, then her brother would still be alive. She used to blame herself for his death. Ever since, she hasn't eaten strawberry ice cream- instead opting for chocolate for the simple reason that it was his favorite. She became studious and read a lot because she felt that if she lost anyone else, she wouldn't be strong enough to handle it. But her sisters kept her from closing off completely. When their parents died, it was another blow but together, they worked through it. With a change in scenery, people and circumstances…this girl found her strength, her courage and her way with help. In fact, her experiences have made her more resolute in things. She bares a complex personality because for curiosity's sake, she came and tried out the Sorting Hat. Do you know what it said? She had the bravery, daring and nerve of a Gryffindor; the loyalty, honesty and tolerance of a Hufflepuff; the wit, creativity and wisdom of a Ravenclaw; and even the cunning, cleverness and resourcefulness of a Slytherin."

"What happened to her?" Alice asked, her voice thick from crying.

"She became a Seventeen year-old, Muggle-born who now teaches Defense."

Lily let out a sob at the surprise ending.

"Come on, now. No worries. I'm fine," True waved away their looks of worry. "Now, I think we have time for one more story that I think might be of interest to some of you."

They watch as she flipped the board back around and wrote down a name: Tom Marvolo Riddle. She turned back around and hopped up to sit on her desk with her legs hanging.

"Does anyone know this person? Recognize the name, maybe?" she asked, looking around at them all.

Sirius raised his hand.

"Yea, Sirius?"

"I don't know who he is but he went to Hogwarts sometime ago. For detention, I had to clean the trophy room and saw an award with his name on it," he shrugged, putting his hand back down.

"Yes. Tom received an award for Special Services to the School and for Magical Merit. But again…the awards are deceptive. Tom's mother was a witch and his father was a Muggle. His mother used some means of enchantment, a love potion probably to make Tom Riddle Sr. fall in love with her. They were married and upon discovering that she was pregnant, the woman released Riddle- hoping that he had fallen in love with her as well or stay for his unborn child. Neither happened. Riddle fled back to his family home, leaving Tom's mother alone and heart broken. Tom was born in an orphanage and his mother died soon after giving birth- living only long enough to name her son after his father Tom, her father Marvolo and of course, the surname Riddle." True saw that she had everyone's attention and couldn't wait for their reactions to the reveal at the end.

"He went to Hogwarts as you know and was very talented. After being turned away for a position at the school, he fled to another country…after murdering a number of people, including his father and paternal grandparents." A few gasps were heard. "When he returned to Britain, he had changed his name and reputation. He came to hate Muggles because of who his father was and for leaving him and his mother. Tom was never shown love and some believe that because of the love potion his mother used and conceived him with- that he never will. Tom only cares about one thing and one person…his ambitions and himself. Most people disregard love but I'll tell you right now…Love makes the most extraordinary and most powerful magic ever accomplished."

True looked at every student sitting in her classroom with a deadly serious expression on her usually relaxed face.

"Every single person in this room knows who Tom Riddle is…whether you know it or not. Remember, I told you he had changed his name?" she asked to get a few nods in return. "In literature, some authors take on pen names or pseudonyms. For those that don't know…a pseudonym is a false name. Some people take their birth name and rearrange the letters to create a new one. In this instance, Tom Marvolo Riddle makes-"

True waved her wand over the letters and the class watched as the letters moved to spell something else. Something that none of them were expecting. Something that caused half the class to gasp or stutter in shock.

Tom Marvolo Riddle = I am Lord Voldemort

The bell's chime, signaling the end of classes for the day, sounded throughout the castle. Hoping the subject matter of their discussion had gotten through, True dismissed them before turning to gather the questionnaire's from her last three classes. She turned back around to find Alex, Jenny, Lily and the Marauders standing there.

"Is it true?" Lily asked.

"Yes I am," True joked, not able to help it. "Sorry, I've always wanted to do that."

"She's talking about what you said about You-Know-Who," James reiterated.

"I know. It is true. I wouldn't tell you otherwise. What would I gain from lying to you…then again I still wouldn't lie to you if I did gain something," True replied. "And, really, people…the name is Vol-de-mort. Fear of a name is ridiculous. What can he possibly do? Hogwarts is the safest place since he's so afraid of Dumbledore."

"Aren't you afraid of him? What he can do? What he has done?" Lily asked, looking a bit unsure of her question.

"No," True said, conviction in her tone and no hesitation. "Didn't you hear the moral of my story, Lily? Voldemort is someone who cares for nothing except himself and his ambitions. He will use everything and everyone, willing or not, to accomplish what he wants. He's not capable of love. He's murdered countless of people and some before he even graduated from Hogwarts. Have faith-," True took Lily's upper arms in her hands to stare into her eyes. "-that good will triumph bad; that love will defeat hate; that light will chase away darkness. Have faith in what you're capable of. Every single one of you have the potential to be something great."

"You really believe that," Lily asked, blushing.

"Lily…I've talked to every teacher here at least once. They all say the same thing. You're a very talented witch. It's who you are, where you come from, whether your pure-blood or Muggle-born…magic is magic and the only thing that matters is what you do with it."

"Thanks," Lily smiled a watery smile.

"Only speaking the truth. I do that a lot," True said. "Now, my stomach needs to be fed."

They laughed and together walked to the Great Hall where True joined them to eat while laughing and talking with her sisters and friends.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~


End file.
